Conventional bicycle repair stands are rigid and heavy duty devices which are securely attached to a floor or to a vertical building support member. These stands incorporate a clamping device to grip the bicycle frame which allows the bicycle to be rotated to any position in order to facilitate work on any component of the bicycle, for example to allow a convenient change of the drive sprocket.
Bicycles are routinely transported via motor vehicles to various locations for use. It is frequently found on arrival at the new location that further changes to the bicycle are required to achieve optimum performance at the new location. This is a common situation particularly for competitive bicycle events such as road racing or mountain bike events. Furthermore, even if a bicycle was ideally set up in a shop, after many miles of motor vehicle transport it may be found necessary to readjust various components of the bicycle in order to achieve optimal performance after arrival at the event location. Portable bicycle stands are desirable for such situations. Several designs are presently available, however, these devices rely entirely on legs or flat metal plates for their support. Consequently they are much less than perfectly stable.